


It's Mine

by MaxxJacks



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Snow Day, Tony doesnt listen to steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 05:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10269590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxxJacks/pseuds/MaxxJacks
Summary: Prompt: One gives the other their jacket and they don't give it backTony doesn't listen when Steve tells him it's cold.





	

It was winter, and it was cold and it had just stopped snowing. You'd think anyone dumb enough to even go outside would at least be smart enough to take a warm jacket, right? Wrong. 

Becuase the rules don't apply to Tony Stark. But unfortunately, even Tony had to bow down to elements every now and then. But right now he was trying his best not to. 

He and Steve were on a walk through the snow, it had been Steve's idea of course. 'It'll be romantic' he had said as he donned the appropriate cold weather gear. Hat, scarf, fluffy coat, everything to keep him nice and warm. Tony wasn't wearing anything save a thin scarf that Steve had wrapped around his neck. Steve had warned him to wear a jacket or he would be cold, but Tony hadn't listened to his boyfriend. 

So here he was, walking through central park, hand in hand with his love and shivering violently. He was hoping Steve wouldn't notice, he didn't need the 'I told you to wear a coat speech' from him. But of course, Steve did notice. 

Instead of saying anything about it, Steve stopped their walking and sat them on a bench. He slipped his arm around Tony pulling him towards his chest, nuzzling his boyfriend's hair.

"You're cold, aren't you?" He asked softly, rubbing his hand up and down Tony's arms to warm him up. 

"No." He said stubbornly before he finally nodded. "Yes... I might be a little bit cold." 

Tony huffed lightly, his breath a mist in front of his face. Steve only pulled back, pulling off the expensive jacket Tony had gifted him a year or so ago and draped it over the other's shoulders. 

"No, no. You'll get cold, my love." But he was already pulling the coat around him and snuggling into Steve's arms again. Steve merely chuckled at his concern and kept him warm. 

"I spent seventy years in the ice, the cold doesn't bother me all that much." He kissed his temple softly. "Come on, let's start heading back, put the jacket on properly. Stay warm." 

Steve stood, taking Tony's hand as he did so. Tony got up himself, still leaning into Steve, syphoning his warmth. 

It didn't take them long to get back to the tower, and once they did, Steve shed his extra layers, putting them in a basket before holding a hand out for his jacket. 

"Mm, no. It's warm and smells like you. It's mine now."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
